To Make You Proud
by Mackenzie Starzik
Summary: Raenef is summoned alone by the High Demon Council to prepare for a new war - Eclipse accompanies him.
1. Prologue

**To Make You Proud** _Prologue_

'It seems to me, my Lord, that you are always sleeping.' thought the dark demon Eclipse while a smirk appeared on his lips. 'This habit of sleeping after daybreak will be broken.' He raised his hand and placed it over the sleeping demon lord, his master Raenef's forehead and uttered a whisper, "Go." 

A sudden crash to the ground coupled with a cold wet sensation all over his backside sent Raenef up and reeling, "ACK-!?" 

"And today is the perfect day to do so." Eclipse crossed his arms over his chest and smiled evilly to the startled Raenef. 

"E-eclipse?" the boy demon lord spoke questioningly, his bright green eyes peering up to the domineering black figure. 

"Lessons will now begin at the crack of dawn! YOU are to be HERE every morning to meet me from now on!" 

"Eek!" Raenef bowed his head submissively, "Yes sir!" 

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!?" Eclipse boomed. 

"Uh...er..." Raenef was close to tears now, after his rude awakening his mind was now completely scrambled. 

Eclipse sighed, "How does a demon lord address a command from a subordinate?" 

"Oh!" Raenef was on his feet now. "How dare YOU admonish ME, vermin!?" 

Eclipse sighed again, "Yes...and perhaps it would look better IF YOU WEREN'T GRINNING!?" 

Raenef cowered again, "I-I'm sorry-" 

"NOT sorry!" 

"I'm just so hungry...Ec-" 

"I don't want to hear it!" 

"How dare YOU admonish ME, vermin! I am your demon lord and superior - I request breakfast!......NOW!" Eclipse was startled for a moment, and by the looks of it so was Raenef. They stood staring at one another for a brief moment, each not sure of the other's mind set. Then, in the very instance when Eclipse began to bow Raenef added- "..Please?" 

"DEMON LORDS DO NOT SAY 'PLEASE!'" 

***************************** 

"Ahh!" Erutis was shaken out of bed by the thundering shouts of Eclipse. She found herself on the floor with her body not willing to get up, "Too...early..." she groaned. 

Supposing it best to get a jump on things down in the kitchen before anyone else could, Erutis began out of her small room. She wandered the halls until she reached the kitchen, before taking one step inside she felt a presence behind her. 

It was still dusk, and so dark, as her eyes widened she realized what a silly idea it was to be wondering around in a demon castle without armor on. "BACK!!!" she screamed and jumped about face, nearly sending a shocked Chris through the roof. "Oh." her temper diminished within the second and was replaced with a sigh, "It's only you..." 

"WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS!?" Chris spat as he clutched his chest and tried to tame his flustered heart. 

Since neither the Cleric nor the Knight were paying attention at this point, they didn't notice a new presence creep up on them. 

The entity placed its hand on Erutis's shoulder, and this time she didn't jump. 

"Ahh...Rae-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the horrified look on Chris's face. "BACK!" she screamed, jumping again to about face the creature behind her. 

The person, who was wearing a cloak gave a short gasp and fell back, as if they were made of paper. When they hit the ground they only cowered, "I-I'm sorry!" 

Both Erutis and Chris took a step back and tried to get a better look at the stranger. 

"I am a servant, sent here to deliver a message, only a humble servant, please do not kill me!" it cowered more. 

"Oh." The two sighed in relief. "Well...what is it?" Chris asked. 

"I am here to deliver the message...to Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth, King of Demons, his presence is requested by the Supreme Demon Lord, Aureleid.-" 

"They have such names..." Chris whispered sarcastically to Erutis, who nodded shortly. 

"-In three days, his Lordship is to prepare for a one week venture alone." 

"What about Eclipse?" Erutis blurted out nonchalantly. 

"Uhm...I'm sorry young master-" 

"Master!?" Chris began to laugh. 

"I AM A WOMAN YOU PUTRID FISHWORM!" Erutis yelled at the already cowering demon servant. 

"Oh! I am sorry...young _mistress_, but my Lord said nothing of the great Eclipse accompanying his master." 

"You know he's going to go anyway..." Chris said with his arms crossed, most sure of himself. 

"Yes...and you know what that means." Erutis said with a smile. 

"WE'LL HAVE THE CASTLE ALL TO OURSELVES!" both Erutis and Chris shouted, while the poor demon servant only sweat dropped. 

"I-is the demon lord...i-in,...even?" 

******************* 

Well that's all I got so far. -_-; I suck so much...I'm actually posting this draft. This is a draft people! I just finished writing it! ...GO ME! ...I SUCK SO MUCH, YEAH! XD 

But seriously, there's my premise. Eclipse and Raenef are to be at the "High Demon Court" (I guess that what it'd be called...) For a week or so. Well..Raenef is supposed to. There will be other demons too, of course. 

Aurelid has important "news" to discuss with all the Demon Lords. Lalala, yep. This ish meh prologue..oh! This is yaoi too...or shounen-ai, I guess is the PG'er term. Eclipse/Raenef, of course! ^_^ Although I bow to the author who can pull off a good Eclipse/Chris! XD 

Feel sorry for Raenef though guys, he'll be in front of all the other (snotty) Junior demon lords and have to prove himself while poor Eclipse tries to maintain his sanity and reputation in front of all the other higher Demon Lords. ^^ 


	2. Chapter One

**To Make You Proud**_Chapter One_

"And ONE!" Eclipse shouted to the poor, sleep-deprived Raenef, who turned out another half-botched ice arrow. "Are you actually getting WORSE!?" 

"I-I can't..." Raenef gasped. "...do..." he tried to finish and looked to Eclipse. His world was spinning. You'd think ice arrows would cool the air, but they didn't, and Raenef was sweating bullets. He was so out-of-breath and dazed that he could barely tell which one of Eclipse's twins to address. With one more wheeze he fell to his knees and pushed out a rough, "anymore!" and then completely passed out. 

Sighing, Eclipse walked over and took the small Demon Lord into his arms, gently picking him off the ground. With worried eyes he surveyed the injuries inflicted for today. Raenef had a few cuts and bruises, nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. Tightening his grip, he hugged the boy snugly against his chest; a small sign of affection. Slowly, he then took his master inside and laid him out on the bed sheets, which were cold and welcoming in the dark night air. 

The past two days had been hell on the young lord, Eclipse had made sure. Every morning they worked from day until night, Eclipse constantly teaching him proper Demon Lord etiquette, but also impressive magic tricks. 

Ever since that messenger came Eclipse knew he had to prepare his master as much as he could, but even with his best efforts, he knew there wasn't enough time to teach Raenef all that needed to be known. 

He was going to have to accompany his lord, and protect him. 

A small laugh escaped between his lips, something like a giggle. Eclipse the great, protecting someone. A protective Eclipse. The dark demon pressed his palm against his master's cheek and looked to him with softened eyes. Raenef _was_ hot...he must've fainted from exhaustion. The subordinate pushed the strands of soft yellow hair out of his master's face and tucked it behind his ears. 

What was this boy doing to him... 

His skin was fair and so smooth. His hair, even after all that training was still incredibly soft and not oily, and even though they weren't open, Eclipse could envision those bright green eyes too, those eyes that displayed a myriad of emotions. None of those emotions even remotely mean or slightly evil. 

Raenef was such a bright light, and Eclipse didn't know how this boy had become a demon lord, or how he was going to grow as one, but something in his gut told him that he was worth protecting. He was special, ...this not-mean demon lord. 

For a whole five minutes Eclipse sat thinking about his lord, with him in his arms. He traced lines on his face, and messed his hair. He took it out of the pony-tail straight away, to make it more comfortable. Everything was soft, even his vision was blurred. The moon cast everything in a blue light. 

Eclipse hugged the boy lord close to him and breathed in - pepper and morning grass, that's what Raenef smelled like. 

He was getting closer and closer to Raenef, so close he could feel his lips pressing against the lord's neck. His eyes snapped open - what was he doing!? Quickly, he laid his lord back on the bed and stood. 

What was going on!? Was he just..._caressing_...master Raenef!? 

He shook his arms and took in a deep breathe, then charged in a straight line across the room and began a pace. Soon his thoughts were fuddled and all memory of what he'd just done was gone, and scattered; for the most part, anyway. 

Tomorrow they would be leaving for the court, and Eclipse had to prepare, this is how he changed his focus. He prepared all the bobbles, texts and clothes they'd need to get by for one week. 

He wasn't completely sure what was going on, but it was big. Aureleid never usually requested presence from anyone, unless it was to show off somehow. Since his "showing off" never amounted to more than fancy clothes or pretty magic tricks, Eclipse seriously doubted that's what this was all about. After all, they were to be there for an entire week. 

When Raenef's bag was packed Eclipse turned to the boy lord once again; the sun was just beginning to rise. He found himself at his master's side, as if his body had worked when his mind wasn't aware of it. 

It was the break of day...training time. 

Slowly, green slits began to appear, gleaming in the morning light, "Eclipse?" Raenef murmured questioningly. 

"Hush..." Eclipse cooed, and placed his hand over Raenef's eyes, shutting the half-opened lids. "Just...sleep..." 

"Thank you" a small smile lingered on Raenef's mouth, even after he fell back to sleep. 

It wasn't like Eclipse to be merciful in any way. But Raenef was tired, and he knew it. 

That smile... 

Eclipse couldn't help himself from reaching out and touching it... 

"Sleep well, my lord..." he whispered and withdrew his hand. "Go" he whispered again, and was gone. 

***************************** 

La! Well...I had to do something. This wasn't funny like my last post. O.o But I guess I didn't mean for it to be, either. This is all about Eclipse, after all. 

Eclipse: What is that suppose to imply? Erutis: That you're a dry and uninteresting demon? Chris: With no sense of humor? Raenef: *sweatdrop* Eclipse: SHUT UP! .... *goes off into his own little corner* I may not be funny...But I'm intriguing! Erutis: Right...you go with that... Chris: All demons suck! Raenef: I LIKE YOU, ECLIPSE! 

*ahem* Anyway....Sorry, I just....had to go there. ^^ Next part they'll actually be at the demon court. Oh! I'll try to fit Chris and Erutis in this too, ...somehow. ^^; 

A lot of people commented on my shortness of chapter. I just gotta say...I intend to keep that trend throughout this fic. I like short, simple, and sweet. This is the theme of this fic. Well...it is since I have very little time and can't really make this into a 12,000 word story - Sorry. :P 

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! They're making my day, dudes! XD Keep em' coming! 


	3. Chapter Two

Woo! Okay, little intro here. So...I read the fourth manga, and there's a character from it I *really* want in this, it'll help me pull Erutis more into the story. So...this story will now have taken place sometime after the fourth book. (This means Raenef's 'meaness' will have been resolved long ago.) Now, watch me fearlessly dance around the plot holes and try desperately to keep my ficcy above water as more DD volumes are shipped! ^_^ Enjoy! /p  
  
center  
  
***/center/p  
  
centerbTo Make You Proud/b/briChapter Two/i/center/p  
  
"And you'll make sure the guards remain up on through the night!" Eclipse boomed...again. /p  
  
"Right..." Chris sighed. All morning all he had heard was "AND YOU'LL MAKE SURE THIS HAPPENS AND THIS AND DON'T FORGET TO WASH THESE AND MAKE SURE THIS IS IN WORKING ORDER AND BLAH BLAH" /p  
  
"Oh..." Eclipse paused for a moment, "And you'll make sure THAT ONE doesn't leave!" He snapped and pointed accusingly to Erutis, who was standing away preparing to see Raenef off. /p  
  
"WHA-!?" Erutis looked scandalized. /p  
  
"If I come to hear about a boasting no-bosomed knight who said she'd escaped from a certain demon lord's castle I'll have your head!" /p  
  
"No bwhat/b!?" Erutis screamed. /p  
  
"I understand..." Chris sounded all too tired. /p  
  
"Very well, we're going then." Eclipse tossed his cape over his shoulder (rather sexily) and turned to Raenef, "We will be back in one week." /p  
  
"AM I TO STAY HERE TILL I'M OLD AND GREY!?" Erutis tried to pipe up. /p  
  
"Oh, and be sure to lock the gates every night, I don't want any stray dogs or other wandering beasts shredding the lawn and making this place seem any less like a Demon Lord's abode!" Eclipse called back to Chris from inside the white light that was preparing to take him and Raenef to the court. /p  
  
"RIGHT!...all RIGHT!" Chris yelled again. /p  
  
"WASTE MY YOUTH AWAY IN THIS DANK CASTLE!? OF COURSE! A GORGEOUS CAPTIVE! A GREAT SWORDS MASTER FORCED TO LIVE A LIFE WITH NO ADVENTURE!" Erutis was now on her knees and beginning to sob./p  
  
Meanwhile, the bright light around Eclipse and Raenef had now began to close up and seem to swallow them whole. Chris watched and saw within the instance the two finally gone. /p  
  
"Finally..." he wheezed. "Had about enough of that....WHERE DOES HE GET OFF!? Giving me all these chores like I'm a god damn servant rather than the anointed cleric I am!?" Chris turned and took his right arm around his chest, stretching it out thoroughly. "You know, you're helping me with these chores Eru-" Suddenly realizing the insane yelling that Erutis had been doing all morning was now faded, Chris snapped around to see the knight, who was no where in sight. "Erutis?....." No answer. "ERUTIS!!!" He ran to the gates and there he found ...the proud swords master caught between the prickly-steel bars of the entrance - a sad and obviously botched attempt at escape. /p  
  
"....WELL!?" She snapped, "ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR WHAT!?" /p  
  
center  
  
***/center/p  
  
Appearing suddenly into a place with no light when coming from a place with brilliant light had done something strange to Raenef's vision, and he began to stumble forward with his hands stretched out. Quickly though, he felt a hand firmly grasp his shoulder. "Just stand still..." Eclipse hissed in his ear. /p  
  
"Okay..." he whispered back. /p  
  
"DEMON LORD RAENEF, THE FIFTH!" A deep voice boomed, and within a second of that the lights suddenly switched on. They were in a grand hall much like the one he had been in before. He was standing before a throne, and lining the walls were peop-ER-demons of all sorts, just like there had been before. /p  
  
"So glad you could join us, Young Master." The grand demon Aurelid spoke softly, with a hinted air of supremacy about him. "You will find your place with the other Junior Demon Lords, and ahh...Eclipse....?"/p  
  
Eclipse did not step forward, but stood behind Raenef and bowed, "My leige." /p  
  
"Well, you weren't invited but I suppose all is well..." Aurelid focused his attentions on Raenef now. "More than one Junior Demon Lord has brought their servants..." Unbeknownst to all, Eclipse kicked himself mentally. "Of course, out of all the rest, I didn't think iyou/i pompous enough to bring an entourage..." Splendid! Not only did Raenef have a reputation of being an invalidic mental spaz, but now he was also an arrogant ass. Eclipse mentally kicked himself again. /p  
  
Aurelid waved his arm elegantly and all took notice of him again, "You will all be shown to your rooms now, and I will call on each of you as I will as our time progresses." And with that, he was gone. /p  
  
Demon guards soon began to pop up all around and see each demon lord (some demon lord and co.'s) to their appointed rooms. /p  
  
Before theirs came however, Raenef couldn't help but notice how tense Eclipse was. He reached out instinctively to grab and reassuringly squeeze his servant's hand, but it was quickly pulled away from him. /p  
  
Eclipse looked down to the boy, as if to say, 'No...not here, it's not the proper way.' /p  
  
Raenef got the message, and just in time too, since their doormat servant had appeared. /p  
  
center  
  
***/center/p  
  
"I can't stand this!" Chris screamed. He was in the middle of grand hall no.5567 equipped with a mop and bucket of cleaning solution. He had been cleaning the place since Raenef and Eclipse had gone that morning. "WHY are there so many rooms!?" /p  
  
"Who knows." Erutis chimed in, she was leaning against the wall with her arm curled around a broom. "I guess Demon Lords need...extra space..." /p  
  
"You know, maybe if Raenef wasn't such a dummy ECLIPSE would be able to hire a maid and butler STAFF to do all this." Chris was fuming and beginning to ramble now. /p  
  
"A staff...?" /p  
  
"Right! A freaking STAFF to do all this menial CRAP!" /p  
  
"Hey!" Erutis dropped her broom and pounced Chris, "Why don't WE hire a staff? At least while they're gone?"/p   
  
"Gyah!" Chris crumbled to the floor under Erutis's weight. "That's a great idea!" However, just as Chris was imagining being fed purple grapes by naughty french maids Erutis had to burst his bubble. /p  
  
"Yeah...too bad we don't have any money." She sighed. /p  
  
Chris groaned. /p  
  
Neither of the two had noticed as time slipped by them, and so didn't notice that it was night now. /p  
  
center  
  
***/center/p  
  
Raenef had already contracted a nasty case of cabin fever, which is why he felt the need to escape the designated room where Eclipse had told him very sternly to "NEVER LEAVE!"/p   
  
It wasn't natural though, you couldn't keep Raenef locked up in a room. His spirit needed to be free, and he needed to feel nature's sweet air on his skin. Plus he was really hungry and absolutely HAD to find a kitchen. /p  
  
As he turned another strange corridor he wondered if this was really such a good idea. There seemed to be a lot of corridors, yet not a lot of new territory. /p  
  
It took him a minute to realize that even though he had kept close to an outside balcony, that the birds and bugs chirping had suddenly muted a few minutes ago. He stopped as soon as he realized. /p  
  
"H-hello?" He questioned with a tremble in his voice just as he began to feel a wicked presence creeping up on him. /p  
  
A hand brushed through his pony-tail and he whipped around to see no one behind him. /p  
  
"Pretty little boy..." someone whispered hotly into his left ear, to which he turned and saw Demon Lord Krayon. /p  
  
"Mister Krayon!" Raenef exclaimed, "Am I glad to see you, I thought you were a monster or something." The youth grinned./p   
  
Krayon smiled back, "Hello Raenef. What're you doing up and out so late?" /p  
  
"Mmm, I was trying to find food. But I think I got really lost, so now I'm just trying to find a way back to my room." Raenef finished, at that his stomach growled. /p  
  
"Oh? Why didn't you just order something while in your room?"/p  
  
"You can DO that?" Raenef's eyes were big now and the sight ejected a giggle from Krayon. /p  
  
"Of course." He concluded. /p  
  
"Oh-okay, thanks!" Raenef was ready to go until he felt a hand on his shoulder...again./p  
  
"Tell me, how did you escape Eclipse's clutches?" The garish blond cooed. /p  
  
"Er...I...uh...I n-never ask permission from Ecli-er-my servants. ANY of my servants..." /p  
  
"Is that so?" Krayon whispered again into Raenef's ear. "Well then, sir, I'll let you get back to your room." /p  
  
"Okay, see you later! Nite-nite!" Raenef returned all bubbly. Krayon sweat dropped and then disappeared into the shadows. "Oh wait...how do you get back to your room!?" Raenef cried, but to no avail as Master Krayon was already gone. "Aww man..." he sighed. How was he going to find his way back now? /p  
  
"Heh heh heh...pathetic." /p  
  
"Huh?" Raenef turned to see a figure lurking the shadows. /p  
  
"You're pathetic." It spoke and stepped out to reveal another Junior Demon Lord. A boy a bit taller and more muscular than Raenef, with curly blond hair that framed his face and fell just short of his collar bone. He was wearing very regal clothing, dressed up in dark velvet green and silken silver garments. /p  
  
"I know." Raenef countered with a smile. /p  
  
The boy sweat-dropped, "Err...hahahah" He brought his jeweled hand up to scratch the back of his head, "I see." At that the point he stood perfectly still and stared at Raenef, who wasn't quite sure what to think. Suddenly, "FIRE ARROW!" the demon screamed, which sent a huge arrow covered in molten lava flying straight for Raenef's head. Luckily though, he ducked out of the way just before it struck him. /p  
  
On the flood now, he looked up to the demon who had begun to cackle, "Hey, what's your problem!?" He yelled, "Who are you!?"  
  
/p  
  
"I am the Fifth Demon Lord Junaken, his grand highness!" he boomed, "and I have challenged you, you pathetic excuse for a fifth descendant of his lordship master Raenef the fourth!" /p  
  
"Uhm...huh?" Raenef asked quietly. /p  
  
"Don't you know what a challenge is?" Junaken asked with the back of his hand half over his mouth. /p  
  
"...no..." Raenef replied sheepishly. /p  
  
"HAHAHAH!" The grand Junaken began to shake with laughter, "You've got to be kidding! You're so pathetic!" /p  
  
"...hey" Fully offended, Raenef stood up. /p  
  
"Oh, oh...don't even bother now." Junaken took out a silver cloth from his coat pocket and began to dab the laugh-tears away from his eyes. "You know, I had you all wrong. I thought you'd be this incredibly powerful, ruthless demon lord. What with the legendary Eclipse as your loyal servant, and how you seem to know every one of the grandest Demon Lords like Aurelid and Krayon." Junaken paused, the tinge of jealousy laced in his comments was unmistakable, he was looking to Raenef again, wondering whether or not he'd heard it and if he would retort. /p  
  
Raenef was still confused, he didn't sense the jealousy and was beginning to wonder why this Junior Demon Lord was staring at him so intently now. "Uhh.." before he could say anything else his stomach growled again, to which he sweat dropped. "Okay, well, nice meeting you, buh-bye!" He said quickly and began to walk off. Just then lighting crashed outside and he stopped in his tracks. /p  
  
"I didn't say you could leave." Junaken raised his hand and began to wield some strange silver ball of light. "Whether or not you're a grand demon lord doesn't matter to me, but I still want to take your life." /p  
  
"Wha!?" Raenef whipped back around to face Junaken, "B-but..." /p  
  
"Goodbye," and with that the silver ball of light shot out of Junaken's hands and flew towards Raenef. /p  
  
Big green eyes widened at the attack for a moment before everything suddenly went black. Raenef could hear the wind again and he quickly noticed that the blackness billowing all around him was really fabric. It was soft and the scent reminded him of Eclipse...."ECLIPSE!" the blond boy cried. /p  
  
At the last second Eclipse had stepped in to neutralize the blow given by Junaken. "That's enough!" He spoke deeply, it was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was irritated. Raenef gulped. "Go back to your room, Junaken!"/p  
  
"How dare you tell ME what to do, and how DARE to interfere in our spar - SERVANT!" Junaken growled angrily. /p  
  
Eclipse tilted his head downwards to stare straight at Junaken, his black eyes glittering with contempt. He was in full fighting stance and everything that emanated from him seemed to say, 'Try me.' /p  
  
The anger of Junaken quickly diminished as he saw this, the great Eclipse in all his glory. Suddenly all the horror stories he had heard of this demon tearing his enemies to shreds seemed to come back to him all at once. He took a step back quickly, "...Very well." Junaken was composed and no longer wanting to fight. He turned suddenly and disappeared, just like Krayon had, back into the shadows. /p  
  
Meanwhile, Raenef was purring. The soft cape swishing all around him coupled with the smell and feel of the fresh dusk air almost made him forget his hunger and the fact that he was being attacked. He was knocked out of this trance by the quick turn of Eclipse. /p  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" He screamed. /p  
  
Raenef gaped and trembled, "I was err...hungry." /p  
  
Eclipse sighed at the sight of Raenef's quivering bottom lip, "Why didn't you ask me for food?" /p  
  
In reply, Raenef shrugged. Just then his stomach growled...again. /p  
  
Eclipse sweat dropped. /p  
  
center***/center/p  
  
PHEW! Finally did it! See, I wrote it way back when I finished Chapter one, but I didn't edit it till...tonight. :P Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews! If it wasn't for them I'd never have posted the new chapter. I'm horrible at keeping with things. Sorry!/p  
  
Special thanks to Yaoi Goddess Kome, Seventh Sage and SilverKnight7 - for making me get off my ass by repeated reviews! Muchly appreciated! XD 


End file.
